


Cold Hands, Warm Heart

by Sapphoria



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Banter, Character Study, Cheesy, Cold Weather, Comfort, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Galo "Your Personal Space Heater" Thymos, Huddling For Warmth, Kinda, Living Together, M/M, Making Out, No Beta, Post-Movie, Romantic Fluff, Slight spoilers, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 12:42:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20778761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphoria/pseuds/Sapphoria
Summary: "I thought 'fighting fires' would be warmer work…" Lio grumbled, sniffling from the cold.Lio isn't used to the cold. Galo vows to warm him up.





	Cold Hands, Warm Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I've seen Promare in theaters twice and.. Ah. I really love these two..  
This is Unbeta'd. I'm so sorry.

"I thought 'fighting fires' would be warmer work…" Lio grumbled, sniffling from the cold as he followed Galo into their shared apartment. 

It had been about half a year since the vanishing of the Promare and the reorganization of Promepolis. Things had changed. The government had begun reformation as rebuilding efforts went into effect. With the slow but steady reintegration of the Burnish into society, there were plenty of hands to assist in the renovation of the entire city. Progress went forward steadily and smoothly, only stalling as the winter months moved in and encompassed the region. 

But like always, Burning Rescue had work to do. 

"Oh, come on. You're still cold? We even went back to HQ first before riding back," the taller man chuckled and ran his hands through his spiked hair, dampened with stray snowflakes. 

Galo rid himself of the thick woolen scarf around his neck and hung it on a small steel rack beside the door (a nice touch by Lio, of course). He kicked off his boots by the front door.

"We rode your motorcycle back in the snow." The blonde huffed bluntly and tried to suppress a shiver. He unzipped the side of his leather boots and kicked them off.

"How can things still catch fire when it's so cold…" he sighed. Lio sniffled, his nose a bright pink. 

Galo laughed, smirking at his companion as he unzips his own heavy winter's jacket. 

"You used to start fires all year round, right?" He jested lightly. 

"This should be nothing for you." 

Lio stiffened visibly. He looked perplexingly small, wrapped up in Galo's oversized Burning Rescue jacket (it was warmer then the jacket he'd brought to the station earlier. It was easy enough to grab from his partner's locker). 

He sighed quietly, shoving his numb fingers into the hulking pockets. He shrunk down slightly. 

"I.. didn't notice how cold it got then." Lio said softly, shifting on his footing a bit. He felt… sad. 

It showed on his face. 

"I never was cold as a Burnish. I felt… warm and… soothed, I suppose." He mused lightly. His pink eyes shifted to the side slightly. 

"Like a comfort from deep inside my chest," 

Lio wrinkled his nose as his words sat in the air. They felt cliche but he felt them ring true. The promare were his comfort for a long period of his life. They were what connected him to his friends, to Mad Burnish, for so many years.

He huffed quietly, blowing a damp strand of blonde hair from his vision. 

"So, I'm not used to the cold." 

Galo blinked at him, slipping his damp jacket off his own shoulders and hanging it on his scarf. He turned to Lio, stepping closer. 

He clapped his hands on Lio's shoulders firmly, looking him firmly in the eyes with his bright blue ones. 

"Hey… I…" he swallowed, thinking out his words somewhat. Something he didn’t stop to do often enough. 

"I don't really get it but… I'm sorry it doesn't feel the same." He looked surprisingly serious. 

"Being in the cold, I mean."

Lio blinked up at Galo owlishly. It took a moment before he scoffed quietly, a small quirk on his lips though it didn't quite reach his eyes. 

"Idiot… it doesn't matter. It's all behind me, now." 

Galo pursed his lips, a crease formed between his eyebrows like he was about to say something. 

He suddenly took a deep breath and put his hands into the pockets of Lio's commandeered jacket. He put his hands over Lio's smaller ones. His expression read conviction. 

Galo's hands were warm. 

"Well then… you can count on me to warm you up from now on!" A broad grin graced the man's face. He squeezed his partner's hands lightly. 

"My burning soul should heat you up just fine!" 

Lio's eyes widened, feeling the warmth of Galo's skin against the backs of his freezing hands. He felt his cheeks get hot, though he hoped the unashamed idiot couldn't tell if it was from his earnestness or the freezing weather. 

He felt a small smile tug at his lip. 

"You really are shameless…" he couldn't help but snort, shaking his head lightheartedly. 

Galo laughed, interlacing their fingers and he only grinned more.

"Damn right! What's there to be ashamed of about warming you up, huh?" 

The taller man suddenly scooped up the other in his arms, hoisting him off the ground by the waist. 

“I take pride in being your personal space-heater!” 

Lio wheezed as he lost contact with the floor and he couldn’t help the light laugh that left him at his partner’s typical silly antics. He always managed to be refreshing, even after all the months they had spent together. It still amazed him how close they had grown in such a short amount of time… He supposed he had the Promare for that at least. 

Galo carried Lio through the cozy apartment, kicking open their bedroom door and plopping the blonde to sit on the bed. 

Galo smiled as he sat beside Lio and unzipped the large, damp coat adoring the visibly pliant and tired blonde. He glanced at his face. 

  
“Shit, you _ are _ freezing. Let’s get you in something warmer before we call it a night, yeah?” Galo said matter of factly as he slipped the jacket off Lio’s slim shoulders. Underneath he just wore a black tank top, already having changed earlier back at the station from his wet clothes from the day’s job. 

By this point in their relationship, Lio was fairly used to being manhandled by the overexcitable oaf called Galo Thymos. Though he noted the guy was typically pretty careful to not rough him up to much. 

Lio stretched over his head and his bones cracked audibly, making himself wince. He watched Galo stand from his seat beside him. He haphazardly folded up the coat and threw it into a waiting, old laundry basket near the closet (Galo’s touch, surprisingly) in the tiny bedroom. 

Galo wandered over to their sleek black dresser and pulled open the top drawer. The man, boundless energy that he did have, yawned as he rummaged around. 

“Sweats?” He asked over his shoulder. 

Lio stood up himself, fumbling with one of his multiple belts. 

“Sounds good to me,” 

Galo pulled out a pair of black lounge pants and glanced over his shoulder again. 

“Heads up, boss.” He said nonchalantly, the teasing right under his tone, as he threw the sweats to his waiting grip. 

“Thanks.” 

It took Lio a few minutes to unfasten all his belts and slip his usual black leather pants from his hips and into a messy pile on the floor. He slipped the soft pants on over his boxers and pulled his tank top up and off. He didn’t mind being shirtless if they were going to turn in for the evening anyway. 

Galo snorted from the otherside of the room, already having kicked his baggy work pants off and just standing in loose black boxers. He leaned against the wall, arms folded over his chest. 

“How can you wear all those belts everyday?” He asked, pushing off the wall and stalked up to Lio. 

“How do you wear no shirt in below freezing weather?” Lio rolled his eyes, smiling again himself. 

“Ah. Got me there,” Galo chuckled as he placed his hands on Lio’s waist lightly, giving his sides a small squeeze. 

“Still feeling cold, Li?” 

Lio nodded, his cheeks were still a light pink. He looked up at the taller man and sighed softly, already feeling a bit warmer from the contact of his hands on his hips. 

“Warm me up already, then.” The blonde uttered before loosely wrapping his arms around Galo’s neck and standing up straighter. He pushed up lightly on his toes, closing his eyes and pressed his lips firmly to his partner’s. 

Galo held to his hip lightly with one hand and with the other, cupped the back of his lover’s head fondly as he leaned into the contact. He kissed back eagerly. 

Lio hummed quietly and threaded his fingers into the shaved undercut of Galo’s soft hair. He liked when he had the opportunity to touch his mess of a head. He tugged lightly at a longer lock and Galo made a low noise in the back of his throat, pulling away just a few centimeters. He touched their foreheads together lightly, looking into his eyes with an intense sheen to his eyes. 

“Warming up now, huh?” Galo smirked. 

Lio tugged on the same strands of hair again and gave his own crooked smirk in response. 

“Absolutely, Mr.“Personal Space heater”.” 

Galo choked on a laugh as he went back in to kiss him again, hoisting up the smaller man and walking him to their shared bed and laying him down among the messily made sheets. 

He climbed over him, straddling his slim waist and contentedly kissing his lips over and over. 

Lio let out a quiet laugh between clumsy kisses before he shoved at Galo’s chest who flopped over to the side of him on the bed. 

They both panted quietly as they tried to catch their breaths. 

They stayed quietly beside each other for a few minutes. 

Galo glanced at his partner who gazed back over at him. He opened his arms, his head tilted in a silent question. 

Lio sat up slightly and crawled over, situating himself against Galo’s side and let himself hold and be held.

“Night, Lio.” The blue haired man yawned, rubbing lightly at Lio’s arm and closing his eyes. He still had a goofy smile on his face. 

The warmth radiating from Galo’s body was comforting. It felt safe. It felt like being home. 

Lio pressed his ear against Galo’s bare chest and could hear his heartbeat thumping slowly. With the soft thudding of life in his mind, he closed his tired eyes and drifted off. 

He was no longer cold.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Feedback definitely appreciated! Come yell at me about Promare at my Twitter [@Telesthesian](https://twitter.com/Telesthesian)
> 
> Definitely let me know your thoughts if you have any! ♡


End file.
